vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
309 Summer Vexgames - Day 3
The 25th of October, 309, was Day 3 of the 309 Summer Vexgames. This day saw the disputes on 110m hurdles, as well as the first male football matches. Football (male) Main article: Football at the 309 Summer Vexgames. One of the most expected events on the whole games started today. The 28 male football teams were divided in seven groups of four. Matches will be held on three arenas across Belo Quinto: the main Albalonga Stadium, and the two smaller arenas on the Universidade Guetasana grounds. Seven matches will be played per day on this first group stage. Group A - AET 0 vs. 2 KAN Group B - BOB 1 vs. 0 KON Group C - CXG 1 vs. 0 KYS Group D - DEU 0 vs. 0 LEN Group E - DJR 0 vs. 0 LOM Group F - IWK 1 vs. 1 LYS Group G - KAL 0 vs. 0 MIM On group A, newcomers Kansinia surprised the favourite Aethelnians with a 2-0 victory at the Albalonga Stadium, while Baben Bay beat the Kongren Republic 1-0. 110m hurdles, male At 8am, as the Aethelnia vs. Kansinia match was being played on the main Albalonga field, the track and field athletes were lining up on the athletics course of the same stadium. For the male 110m hurdles event, 38 athletes were first divided in five heats, with the first two on each, plus the two best third-placed advancing to the semifinals. Qualifying Heat 01 1. Henrique al'Malud (PCL) — 13.47 Q 2. Inigo Ysengard (AET) — 13.56 Q 3. Salmin Cartos (KAN) — 13.59 Q 4. Joe Kurthz (IWK) — 13.64 5. Martin Kumbawa (NKO) — 13.70 6. Bodo VenFlick (WES) — 13.81 7. Rüdiger Alvarez (DEU) — 13.84 8. Sigismonda Minichiello (STS) — 13.98 Heat 02 1. Salvatore Cavalcanti (STS) — 13.63 Q 2. Ala'a Kavi (MIM) — 13.64 Q 3. Niklas Bakkari (NKO) — 13.65 4. Enrique Rontiv (KAN) — 13.87 5. Jatt Baleboðan (SCW) — 14.82 6. Gervais Trevelyn (AET) — 14.83 7. Saulo Pitanga (PCL) — 14.85 8. Peter Schiller (WES) — 15.70 Heat 03 1. Marc Cavendish (SCK) — 13.51 Q 2. Marcus Lestav (KAN) — 13.51 Q 3. Pete Matsuda (CXG) — 13.60 4. Somano Coelo (LEN) — 13.72 5. Robertinho do Recifnho (PCL) — 13.82 6. Sigismonda Vieri (STS) — 13.83 7. Laertes Anemone (AET) — 13.92 8. Anton Drevednidze (KYS) — 14.84 Heat 04 1. Mário d'Lago (PCL) — 13.14 Q 2. Ettore Gorgone (STS) — 13.40 Q 3. Apou Iroha (NKO) — 13.44 Q 4. Hercule Mondego (AET) — 13.72 5. Paulo Cognesseti (KAN) — 13.75 6. Súrata Taunatt (SCW) — 13.96 7. Imbrio Santana (LEN) — 14.94 Heat 05 1. Aziz Manawi (NKO) — 13.44 Q 2. Othello Windermere Jr. (AET) — 13.60 Q 3. Amerigo Baroni (STS) — 13.68 4. Robert Asheve (PCL) — 13.71 5. Iggi Mauriack (KAL) — 13.78 6. Septimo Cassarico (LEN) — 13.85 7. Gustov Bellic (KAN) — 13.97 On Heat 01, local underdog Henrique al'Malud was the surprise, finishing first and leaving behind the Niokolan and Samuelonian favourites - Sigismonda Minichiello, who was considered one of the favourites to make it at least to the final heat, leaved the arena obviously mad with his performance. On Heat 02, Mariim runner Ala'a Kavi finished just a hundreth of a second behind Salvatore Cavalcanti, from St. Samuel, the favourite for the gold this year. In total, twelve athletes were qualified to the semifinals. The top four on each were were then qualified to the final race. Semifinals Race 01 1. Apou Iroha (NKO) — 13.43 Q 2. Inigo Ysengard (AET) — 13.56 Q 3. Henrique al'Malud (PCL) — 13.59 Q 4. Ettore Gorgone (STS) — 13.69 Q 5. Salmin Cartos (KAN) — 13.73 6. Ala'a Kavi (MIM) — 13.88 Race 02 1. Marcus Lestav (KAN) — 13.39 Q 2. Aziz Manawi (NKO) — 13.40 Q 3. Marc Cavendish (SCK) — 13.43 Q 4. Salvatore Cavalcanti (STS) — 13.53 Q 5. Othello Windermere Jr. (AET) — 13.79 6. Mário d'Lago (PCL) — 14.70 Despite a number of surprises on the semifinals, the final race seems to confim the favourites. Two Niokolan and two Samuelonian runners made it through, as well as one Aethelnian, one Portocapitalian, one Solanchatkan and one Kansinian. Final 1. Marc Cavendish (SCK) — 13.41 ***** GOLD 2. Apou Iroha (NKO) — 13.42 ***** SILVER 3. Inigo Ysengard (AET) — 13.44 ***** BRONZE 4. Salvatore Cavalcanti (STS) — 13.45 5. Ettore Gorgone (STS) — 13.47 6. Henrique al'Malud (PCL) — 13.48 7. Aziz Manawi (NKO) — 13.77 8. Marcus Lestav (KAN) — 13.79 And surprises strike yet again on the final! Marc Cavendish, from Solanchatka, grabbed the gold with a 13'41" mark, just ahead of Apou Iroha from Niokolo Koba and Inigo Ysengard, from Aethelnia. Favourite Salvatore Cavalcanti, from St. Samuel, was just behind, closelly followed by fellow countryman Ettore Gorgone. 110m hurdles, female Just after the male event, the 38 female athletes were divided, just like the male athletes, in five heats. The first two on each heat, plus the two best third-placed, advanced to the semifinals. Qualifying Heat 01 1. Evangeline Candlelabra (AET) — 13.55 Q 2. Angelina Milano (STS) — 13.60 Q 3. Nini K'Narrl (KON) — 13.65 Q 4. Xula Xarada (PCL) — 13.70 5. Lina Kaffer (OOO) — 13.76 6. Tamara Zaytseva (BOB) — 13.94 7. Marla Bissau (NKO) — 14.95 8. Roberta Hickiv (KAN) — 15.76 Heat 02 1. Cammie St. Clair (STS) — 12.42 Q 2. Sybille Sereinig (SAN) — 13.47 Q 3. Vavara Trankovidse (KYS) — 13.73 4. Trinirsi Akloin (SCW) — 13.82 5. Belinfanta d'Augminac (AET) — 13.82 6. Donica Costellov (KAN) — 13.83 7. Silvia Fritzer (LOM) — 13.90 8. Carla Khshtza (PCL) — 13.91 Heat 03 1. Amana Barou (NKO) — 13.06 Q 2. Hilétia Canegra (SCW) — 13.45 Q 3. Leena Mitsuchen (CXG) — 13.49 Q 4. Raina Garcia (STS) — 13.66 5. Chica Talin (KAN) — 13.74 6. Ophelia Pontevedrino (AET) — 13.93 7. Maria Rafaela (PCL) — 13.95 8. Aurelia Garibana (LEN) — 15.98 Heat 04 1. Tamara Quinn (SCK) — 13.45 Q 2. Aethelboda Anemone (AET) — 13.55 Q 3. Lisa Chouffe (NKO) — 13.71 4. Ronalda Jane (PCL) — 13.72 5. Maria Bellegiv (KAN) — 13.79 6. Yvette De La Petit (STS) — 13.88 7. Martina Kutz (DEU) — 13.93 Heat 05 1. Hortense Bonneterie (AET) — 13.51 Q 2. Tirana Quayazal (KAL) — 13.54 Q 3. Jameela Bekr (STS) — 13.67 4. Miguela Candena (LEN) — 13.78 5. Dolores Mani (KAN) — 13.89 6. Ojana Ziguinchor (NKO) — 13.97 7. Pati Bazzoli (PCL) — 14.78 Three Aethelnian racers made it to the semifinals. St. Samuel are, once again, favourites for medals, managine to qualify two runners. The remaining women were then divided in two races, with the top four on each being qualified to the final. Semifinals Race 01 1. Amana Barou (NKO) — 12.93 Q 2. Cammie St. Clair (STS) — 13.32 Q 3. Sybille Sereinig (SAN) — 13.36 Q 4. Nini K'Narrl (KON) — 13.58 Q 5. Hortense Bonneterie (AET) — 13.72 6. Evangeline Candlelabra (AET) — 13.81 Race 02 1. Aethelboda Anemone (AET) — 13.53 Q 2. Tirana Quayazal (KAL) — 13.61 Q 3. Angelina Milano (STS) — 13.70 Q 4. Tamara Quinn (SCK) — 13.75 Q 5. Leena Mitsuchen (CXG) — 13.79 6. Hilétia Canegra (SCW) — 13.94 Final 1. Angelina Milano (STS) — 13.37 ***** GOLD 2. Cammie St. Clair (STS) — 13.39 ***** SILVER 3. Tirana Quayazal (KAL) — 13.49 ***** BRONZE 4. Nini K'Narrl (KON) — 13.52 5. Amana Barou (NKO) — 13.58 6. Sybille Sereinig (SAN) — 13.73 7. Aethelboda Anemone (AET) — 13.87 8. Tamara Quinn (SCK) — 14.98 Saint Samuel grabbed both gold and silver, with Angelina Milano finishing just ahead of Cammie St. Claire. Tirana Quayazal, from Kalesthesia, got the bronze. Medal Standings Nation GOLD SILVER BRONZE 1. St. Samuel (STS) 2 3 2. Niokolo Koba (NKO) 2 2 3. Solanchatka (SCK) 2 4. Chungxipang (CGX) 1 3 3 5. Westria (WES) 1 3 6. Porto Capital (PCL) 1 7. Shaelia (SCW) 1 8. Lombriga (LOM) 1 9. Kalesthesia (KAL) 1 10. Aethelnia (AET) 1